Father Of Mine
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Everclear Set, Everything to Everyone, I Will Buy You a New Life, One Hit Wonder. JJ/Emily, Izzy asks questions about her father and the baby.
1. Chapter 1

"Eric!" Izzy turned to the boy who sits next to her in class.

"Hi Izzy!" He smiled at her.

"Guess what!"

"I don't like that game I'm going to say it and your going to be all 'ooo you said the word!"

"No really guess!" Izzy laughed.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Cool!" Eric smiled taking one of Izzy's crayons to color his picture. "Hey wait, don't you need a mom and a dad to make a baby?" Eric looked at Izzy confused.

"I…I don't think so. I didn't have two mommies when I was real little."

"You do need a mom and a dad to make a baby." Allison joined in turning around in her chair to face the two.

"Well I don't have a daddy, and the baby wont either." Izzy stated firmly.

"I don't have a mommy but I don't have two daddies either." Allison said.

"That's because your mom married my dad!" Johnny said laughing and Allison punched him.

"Did not your dad left. My mom died huge difference!"

"We were placed in the awkward family class weren't we?" Izzy asked as they were dismissed for recess.

"Mom!" Izzy yelled as Emily and JJ walked in the daycare.

"Isabel inside voice." One of the councilors warned her.

"Come on Izzy lets go." JJ said nodding to the elderly woman. Emily picked Izzy up and buckled her into her seat.

"Mom where do babies come from?" Izzy asked, Emily looked over at JJ and sighed.

"How about we explain when we get home Izzy?" JJ said.

"Ok." Izzy nodded staring out the window of the car. "Don't you need a mommy and a daddy?"

"I'll just pull over." Emily said pulling the truck onto the side of the road.

"Alright." JJ turned around to look at Izzy. "Izzy climb on up here in-between us ok?" JJ smiled as she watched Izzy take her safety belt off and scramble her way up to them. JJ pulled Izzy into her lap.

"Izzy, you remember how I told you that your daddy wasn't part of our lives and wouldn't be?" Emily asked and Izzy nodded. "Your little brother or sister won't have a daddy either." Emily bit her lip and looked at JJ.

"Izzy what your mom is trying to say is…"

"As uncle Reid would say, to create a child you need a male and female figure. JJ and I went to a special doctor that helped us replace the male figure." JJ looked at Emily suppressing a laugh.

"So the baby won't know it's daddy either?"

"No."

"You didn't go to a doctor to have me."

"No I didn't." Emily opened her arms and let Izzy crawl over to her. "I want you to remember that I always have and will love you."

"I know." Izzy nodded.

"I went out one night and I met a guy, your father. We went back to his place…and nine months later I had you."

"Where did he go?" Izzy asked.

"Actually, I left in the morning."

"Why? Didn't you like him?"

"I left because I didn't want to be there. You know when you really don't like being somewhere and your uncomfortable, like you can't sit still?" Izzy nodded. "That's how I felt."

"Did you like him?"

"No…" Emily looked up at JJ and grinned. "No, I didn't like him like I like JJ. See I love you and JJ and your baby sibling but him I liked him for the time I knew him."

"Why did you go home with him?" Izzy asked making JJ laugh.

"She went home with him because she was young and wasn't thinking right?" JJ smiled.

"Yeah, lets go with that." Emily nodded and turned Izzy to face her. "Do you understand?"

"I think so. Does my dad even know I'm here?"

"Um…no."

"Can we tell him?"

"Izzy, I don't know where your dad would be, I didn't talk to him again."

"Oh. Can we try and find him? Aunty Garcia is good at that." Izzy smiled.

"Izzy, I don't think that'll be such a good idea…" Emily said. "But we can try."

"Ok." Izzy smiled and hugged Emily. "Can we go home now?" JJ laughed and nodded.

"Yes please, can we go home now?" she asked.

"Fine, lets go, get back in your seat Izzy." Emily said turning the car back on.


	2. Creep by Damien Rice

"Izzy we don't want you getting out any more do you understand?" the elderly daycare counselor nodded as she spoke, Isabel Prentiss was one of the quickest little kids she had on her case, thank god she retired in a few years.

"I know."

"Good." She walked away from Izzy. Izzy looked at the gate and smiled she wanted to see her aunt penny and by gosh she was going to. Izzy looked over at the woman who was busy with the new child that Izzy's mom told her was colicky. Izzy didn't understand why a cow would lick the small smelly thing though she knew if she was licked by a cow she might cry as much as he did. She smiled and pulled the gate open rushing toward the elevators. Izzy looked at all the buttons and pressed them all, she never could remember which floor it was but she knew the look of the floor.

The elevator doors opened at each floor and Izzy hid to make sure no one saw her. When she was her mom walk by she poked her head out than ran toward Garcia's office. Izzy looked up at the door and pulled at the handle but when the door opened by itself Izzy took off to hide behind the nearest wall. She watched as JJ walked out head right for her. Izzy got the ground and sat really still, she knew her mommy's office wasn't in this hall when she walked by Izzy jumped up and ran to Garcia's office again.

"JJ if your going to keep coming in here then just move your stuff down here its not good…" she turned around and saw Izzy. "for the baby."

"Aunty Penny…can you help me?"

"If it's get back to day care where your suppose to be, yes."

"No…" Izzy scrambled up into Garcia's lap. "I want to find my dad." Garcia blinked and nodded.

"Did you ask your mom about this?"

"Sorta."

"Alright, why don't you stay right here for a minute ok?"

"Ok."


	3. Lullaby by Creed

Garcia looked out of her office to see if any one was near who could keep an eye on the active child.

"Reid! Come here." She grinned.

"Yes Garcia?"

"Watch Izzy for me?" she asked pushing him into the office.

"But."

"Just for a little bit."

"Fine." He said but Garcia had already closed the door. She head over to Emily's desk and pulled a chair over to it.

"If you two could break it up for a second I need to talk to one half of you." She smiled as JJ jumped off Emily's lap and straightened out her skirt.

"Sorry pen, come on we can talk in my office." She said.

"I never said it was you." She smirked and JJ raised an eyebrow. "Emily I need to speak with you."

"Right." Emily grinned at JJ.

"Your irreplaceable Jay don't forget it." Garcia smiled shooing her away.

"So what's up?" Emily looked at Garcia.

"I pushed JJ away because honestly I'd like to know about Isabel's father."

"Not much to say." Emily said. "You know the story."

"Yes but…Izzy wants to find him."

"Pen. He's… not someone who she should have contact with."

"I'm sure you have good reasons but why?"

"Last I heard he was in jail."

"How?" Garcia gasped she knew Emily was smart and that didn't seem like someone she would associate with.

"Murder 2 along with drug dealing."

"Emily…I'm sorry."

"I'm not he was nothing to me."

"Em."

"Pen leave it as it is." Emily stood up and tried to glare at her but she saw through it. "It's not something I want the world to know."

"I understand."

"So…Where's my child?" Emily smiled.

"My office with Reid."

"You trying to kill my child?" Emily laughed.

"What about my computers?" Garica smiled walking with Emily to her office.

"I kinda feel bad for Reid… Izzy can be… hard to control." Emily laughed.


	4. The Summer Wind by Frank Sinatra

Izzy looked up at Reid and Emily smiling.

"Isabel." Emily said sternly.

"Hi mom!" Izzy grinned and hugged her mother's legs. "Are you done with work?"

"No, and what are you doing down here?"

"Talking to Aunty Penny."

"Are you supposed to be down here?"

"No."

"She's got no shame." Reid laughed.

"Where are you suppose to be?"

"Daycare?"

"Yes, now get there." Emily said opening the door for Izzy to leave. Izzy ran out the door to the elevator. Emily thanked Reid and Garcia then followed Izzy and picked her up.

"I don't like this leaving thing your doing."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Ok." Emily hugged Izzy and set her back into the daycare area. "I'll be back for you soon." Emily smiled as Izzy ran back to the other kids.

JJ walked into her office pulling out another file as she sat. She ran through a few more files when her door opened.

"JJ." Emily stuck her head in the room and JJ waved her in.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey yourself." Emily made her way over to JJ. "You think Hotch will mind if we take off early?"

"Nope I was thinking the same thing. It is quiet nice out."

"Ok good." Emily smiled kissing JJ's forehead. "Get ready I really want to go." JJ laughed at Emily's enthusiasm.

"Alright lets go." JJ said throwing the file back on her desk, she pulled Emily's hand into her own as they went to pick Izzy up.

"Hey you two." Hotch smiled at them as they boarded the elevator.

"Hey Hotch."

"I'm leaving early, Jack wants to go to the park."

"Aw how sweet." Emily mocked.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" JJ asked.

"Maybe."

"Bad liar Em, bad liar." Hotch laughed as JJ poked her fun at Emily.

"Did he? JJ it's a miracle! Hotch laughed!" JJ nodded and laughed at Emily.

"Hey I laugh." Hotch scoffed and stepped off the elevator Emily and JJ looked at Hotch stepping on either side of him.

"You never laugh.

"Or smile."

"You need to."

"With this job especially." The two stepped away from an amused Hotch and picked Izzy and Jack up. Handing Jack off to Hotch they boarded the elevator again ready to head out to spend some time as a family.


	5. Lonelily by Damien Rice

Emily sat watching JJ. The time they actually had to sit and relax as a family was rare but Emily treasured every second of it, she knew JJ did too. With Izzy off playing it gave the two time to think. With another child on the way the idea of rest for either of them was amazing but the to just watch one another was something Emily enjoyed far more. She'd spend hours watching people as a child, it helped her learn how to fit in. now as her mother would say 'her eyes were burned out from others and could only see one.'

JJ smiled when Emily turned to her after she poked her.

"Zoning out on me?"

"Just a little." Emily smiled back.

"Thinking"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nervous."

"Don't be you do great with Izzy."

"Yeah but it's not two when I have it."

"He." Emily corrected.

"Jaden." JJ grinned.

"Just 3 more months."

"Yup. We need a car seat."

"Jay, we have it, two as a matter of fact."

"Crib."

"Three."

"I'm scared."

"It'll be ok, Izzy turned out fine and you have me and the team." Emily hugged JJ. "It's only going to be as bad as you want it."

"Oh that makes me feel oh so much better."

"Just think in 6 months you'll be back in the field wielding that gun backing us all up."

"Don't."

"Hmm?"

Don't remind me I'll be out for 3 months."

"I'll be home for a month with you."

"I don't want to even miss a week."

"Just wait you'll love the three months."

"He'll be fine."

"Sure, sleep all night every night."

"Ok stop it."

"Alright," Emily smiled. "I need to explain to Izzy what happened between her father and myself." JJ nodded. "There's a lot that I have to explain."

"Em, it'll be fine."

"Just stick by me?"

"I'm carrying you kid so no way am I leaving."

"Don't worry about anything that happened?"

"It's all the past." JJ grabbed Emily's hand setting it on her swollen stomach. "This is the future. Ours." Emily smiled.

"Izzy." Emily called Izzy who looked over at them. "Come here."

Izzy ran over to Emily and JJ. She slid on her knees crashing down into Emily. Emily picked Izzy up and swung her into her lap.

"So, Isabel. Going behind our backs to ask Garcia questions. How sneaky." Izzy just grinned and nodded. "Now why'd you go and do that instead of going to me or mommy?"

"I already asked you."

"What did you ask?"

"About my daddy."

"What do you want to know about him."

"Everything."

"Alright. I just turned 21, was out having fun. I met him out at the bar. We talked and had a good time, we went back to my place and well you know the rest." Emily explained her cheeks turning red.

"But."

"You remember how we explained Jaden?"

"Yeah."

"That's how."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." JJ laughed.

"Oh hush you. I don't see you jumping up and down to explain it to her."

"I don't see you jumping either."

"I don't see anyone Jumping." Izzy grinned proud of herself as JJ and Emily laughed.

"You dad isn't around anymore."

"Izzy I know you know we find people for a living but he's not someone we should look for. Do you understand?" JJ asked.

"Yeah…Can I know his name?" Izzy looked up with pleading eyes at Emily. Emily looked at JJ and sighed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. J.T. Scott."


	6. Dirty Work by Halestorm

"Eric you're good with computers…do you know how to use the internet?"

"Sure Izzy what do you need?"

"Can you look up J.T. Scott?"

"Sure." Eric opened up the explore waiting for it to load. "Since our school goes up to 8th grade we should have excess to everything." Eric typed in J.T. Scott in Google.

"Theres so many…"

"Here…my bro always uses this wikipeda one." Eric clicked the link and watched the photo of a striking man in a mug shot. "How'd you say you knew this guy?"

"He's my dad." Izzy said, starting to read through the information.

J.T. Scott Born and raised in D.C. November, 16th 1972. Mother Tarry Kowe, Father Jack Scott. Siblings, 3 sisters, Jean, Tracie, Jenn.

On August 23 2002, J.T was left watching Jean's three children, Steven, Becky, and Serena. They were later found burtterail murdered in their beds, dental records were used to confirmed the bodies. J.T. then killed Jean and her husband when they returned home. J.T. ran to get away from the cops and wasn't found till the behavioral annalists unit (B.A.U.) was called in on a upper manhattin drug dealer killing spree.

Record has it that J.T. has children. At least 5 different ones, none are confirmed alive. He was sentenced to 5 counts of life in pirson.

"Izzy…"

"I need to go."

"Izzy!" Eric stood up and grabbed her arm. "Don't go."

"I want to go home." Izzy said tears streaming down her face. Eric nodded and walked with her down to the office.

"Miss. Knowland? Izzy's not feeling well can she call home?"

"Yeah, come on Eric and Izzy I'll let you use the nurse's phone." She led them to the infermoray, took the phone and handed it to Izzy.

"Um…this is Eric Izzy's friend, May I speak to Ms. Prentiss?"

"Eric?" Emily wondered why Eric from Izzy's class was calling her durning school hours. "Yes, this is her."

"Hi, Ms. Prentiss." Eric smiled. "Izzy would like it if you could come pick her up."

"Alright, tell her I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Eric hung up. Emily stared at the phone and walked up to JJ's office.

"JJ…I have to go. Eric just called me and asked me to pick up Izzy." Emily said confused.

"Hang on, I'll come with you."

"No, I should do this myself." Emily said.

"Alright, go I'll cover Hotch for you." JJ stood up wrapping Emily in a hug. "Remember I love you." Emily wrapped her arms around JJ, burying her face in her neck.

"I love you too."

"Emily… You can't fall apart on me now, you'll child is due any day now and I wont be able to do this without you."

"I know. I'm here and I'll always will be."

"Now go." Emily kissed JJ and left.

"Emily, how good to see you." Ms. Knowland smiled. "Izzy is over here."

"Thanks, it's good to see you too." Emily smiled and followed her. When she pointed to the nurse's office Emily smiled, nodded, and opened the door. "Izzy?" Emily walked in and saw Izzy crying on a cot Eric sitting next to her. Emily sighed and walked over to Izzy. "Eric go back to class. Thank you for sitting here with her. You're a great friend."

"Thank you. Bye Izzy." Eric said walking out. Emily picked Izzy up, rubbing her back softly. "Come on." Emily stood up Izzy wrapping her arms and legs around Emily.

"Mommy…you didn't tell me." Izzy cried. Emily nodded putting Izzy in the car.

"I know."

Emily came back into the living room after getting off the phone with JJ saying she wouldn't be back for the day. She sat down next to Izzy, and pulled her close.

"I brought some food if you want anything." Izzy shook her head. "So I'm guessing you learned something about your father."

"Yeah." Izzy sniffed.

"Izzy…I didn't want you to know, I wanted to protect you."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I'm not sure."

"He killed all those people…his family!"

"I know."

"You! Your team!"

"Caught him…I know. Izzy…"

"How can you look at me and not see him!" Izzy cried pushing away from Emily.

"Izzy, your not him, you'll never be him."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are just like me, and JJ. Nothing like him." Emily pulled Izzy back to her. "The way you turn out has nothing to do with genetics, it's all the way your raised, JJ and myself will keep you safe and from being like him." Izzy nuzzled into Emily.

"I don't want to be him."

"You wont be. Izzy I don't want you to dwell on the fact who your father is."

"I'll try not to."

"You don't need your dad, you know that right?"

"I know…JJ's is much better than any dad ever could be." Emily smiled and kissed the top of Izzy's head.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mommy." Izzy hugged Emily tightly. Emily smiled and laid down holding Izzy, stroking her hair.

JJ walked in the house hanging her coat and purse up. She walked out into the living room and saw Emily curled up with Izzy and smiled. JJ walked over to them and tucked a piece of hair behind Emily's ear.

"Emily. Wake up." JJ waited and watched Emily slowly open her eyes. "Hey, I'm home, why don't you take her up to bed and we'll start dinner?" Emily yawned and nodded. As JJ started to walk away Emily stopped her.

"Jay, I never should've kept any of that in the dark."

"You were protecting your baby." JJ smiled. "


	7. Rats by Pearl Jam

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ pulling her close to herself.

"You know how many times I've wished I could just stay wrapped up in you?"

"Everyday, all day?"

"Just about."

"We…"

"Huh?"

"What we have, made, I'm glad for it."

"Just glad?"

"Well I don't know how else to put it."

"You? The woman of the words?"

"I cant just say glad or happy its amazing."

"Better."

"I'd never change a thing."

"Neither would I." JJ smiled leaning against Emily, who kissed the top of her head. She sighed contently JJ slowly let her eyes close falling asleep against Emily, who quickly joined her. JJ woke up a few hours later and pushed against Emily.

"Emily…wake up." JJ sighed and squeezed Emily's hand. "Wake up." Emily woke up in a jolt and looked at JJ.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Em…." JJ said watching as Emily's eyes went wide as realization hit. Emily slipped out from under JJ, helping her up. She quickly made her way upstairs grabbing the baby bag they had ready and picking a sleeping Izzy up in her arms. Izzy yawned and looked at Emily.

"Work?"

"No."

"Baby!" Izzy grinned and Emily nodded.

"I need you to stay calm though."

"Ok." Izzy said putting her head back down. Emily carried Izzy downstairs and out to the car she quickly buckled her in and ran back in to JJ.

"Ready?" Emily asked smiling.

"I have to be." Emily nodded and helped JJ out to the car. After Emily got her all settled in she pulled out her phone and dialed Morgan.

"Morgan." Derek groaned into the phone.

"Good your up. Tell Pen to meet us at the hospital." Emily smiled as she heard Morgan fall off the bed.

"Pen! Wake up!" Derek yelled. "Baby!"

"I gotta go but I need you to call Hotch."

"Will do!" Morgan said before hanging up.

"Emily just get me to the hospital." JJ said holding her breath.

"You breathe." Emily took JJ's hand in her own. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw a cop flying up behind them. Easing off the road and waited for him to pass, when he didn't and he pulled in front of them Emily sighed.

"Agent Prentiss?" He asked walking over to the car.

"Yes."

"Agent Hotchner sent me to clear the way, ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright." He ran back to the car and turned the lights and siren on. Emily kept pace with him the whole time. As they pulled up there was already a nurse waiting, Emily smiled running around the car to help JJ out she quickly helped her to the nurse. She turned around to grab Izzy and the baby bag. Izzy wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You tired baby?" Emily asked getting a sleepy nod in reply.

"Let her sleep." JJ smiled at Emily. They heard a car screech to a halt in front of the hospital. Emily stopped and watched as Morgan and Garcia ran out toward them.

"Hey mom." Morgan said kissing the top of JJ's head.

"Hey Morgan." JJ smiled.

"Well take her in! We have a baby to be born!" Morgan laughed as the nurse nodded taking JJ in the hospital.

"Wait up." Penelope ran after them. Morgan smiled and walked over to Emily.

"Here let me take her." He offered and Emily readily let him. He carefully cradled Izzy in his arms and headed toward the hospital. He turned and looked at Emily when she didn't follow. "Well I guess its time for me to give your mom a pep talk." Morgan said to a sleeping Izzy. He walked back over to her and bumped her shoulder. "You know being scared is natural, it's going to be alright, she's scared just as much more actually. Nod god forbid you agree but running is still an option."

"No…" Emily started walking toward the doors.

"Pen… where's Emily? She was right there"

"Whoa. It'll be ok, she'll be coming."

"What if she doesn't want…"

"Jay, I know you're scared but do you really think she'd leave you now? After all this time?"

"No…"

"Never." Emily smiled stepping into the room.

Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Penelope, and JJ paced in the hall.

"No one said It'd take two hours of walking before this damn thing came out."

"You'll be fine." Rossi said wishing he could take it back when JJ glared at him.

"Most the time for labor…"

"Reid! Shut up!" JJ yelled and kept walking.

4 hours later Rossi and Reid were playing chess, Morgan paced still, Penelope was working on her laptop, Hotch sat with Hailey who was watching over Jack and Izzy playing on the floor. Elizabeth showed up around the same time as JJ's parents, they were talking, excited about the soon to be arrival of their new grandchild. Finally Emily walked out and over to them.

"Would you like to meet the newest member of your family?" She smiled at her mom, and was enveloped in a hug.

"Congratulations Emily." Paul said squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks dad." Emily smiled she went over to Izzy and knelt next to her. "Would you like to meet your baby brother?"

"Yes!" Izzy squealed "What do I call him?"

"Jaden Lucas Prentiss-Jareau." Emily smiled as Izzy nodded standing up making her way over to JJ's room, followed by everyone else. When Emily walked in she saw JJ holding Jaden with Izzy Curled up on the bed next to her.

"He's so little." Izzy said cautiously like if she spoke to loud I'd hurt him.

"He is, but just for now." JJ started at him.

"Hey little girl." Paul walked over to JJ "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks daddy…would you like to hold him?"

"I think maybe your mom should first."

"Mom came?" JJ said shocked.

"Yes, the doctors told us she's all clear." JJ beamed as her mother walked in.

"Hello Jennifer." She smiled back at her daughter.

"Mom!" JJ hugged her mom when she came over. JJ handed Jaden over to her mother. "Meet Jaden Lucas Prentiss-Jareau."

"He's gorgeous JJ." She gently rocked him back and forth in her arms. "Look at those eyes."

"I know their so clear." JJ smiled.

"Reminds me of Sinatra, Mickey blue eyes." She cooed softly to Jaden, "My Mickey blue eyes."

"Is that Jay's mom?" Rossi asked coming up behind Emily.

"Yeah, Mary, she had cancer and we thought she wasting going to pull through." Rossi nodded.

"I'm glade she did." Rossi walked into the room joining the team and Emily and JJ's friends and family. "Here give uncle Rossi the baby." Rossi said in an amusing voice, Mary handed the baby over and Rossi looked down at him. "Look Jaden, here's the deal, I'm your uncle Rossi, you have a lot of people who care for you and your family. So your going to be the mussel of this family, taking uncle Morgan's place deal? And you need to be computer smart like Aunty Garcia, and smart smart like Reid, a good shot like your moma, and a leader like Hotch…and just a little bit of a rebel like your mommy." Rossi looked around the room at everyone and walked over to Emily handing Jaden to her. "If Gideon was here he'd say 'take care of this child, he's as good as my own.'" Rossi smiled and walked over to Hotch.

"You see Rossi is easy to get use to." Emily smiled down at Jaden. "My you do have your mother's eyes." Little Jaden was passed around till he fell asleep in Garcia's arms. She put him back in the basinet leaving Emily standing over him just watching him, eyes shinning with joy and love over the little bundle.

*******

Ok done with this set, up next sooner or later is…Why I Don't Believe In God. It's centered around the family but mainly JJ. Hope you're all still enjoying these!


End file.
